Love In the Shadows
by skipster-chic
Summary: Sequel to China Rose. Jin left during tekken 4 and now he's going back for whom he left behind. How long can they keep their love unknown to Heihachi and the tekkenshu?...XJ RnR Now Complete
1. Prologue

a/n: OK so the people voted and they voted for "Love in the Shadows" so that's the title of my long awaited (not really) sequel to "China Rose". Well OK this one is going to be in 3rd person. (I'm kinda good using first person, and now lets put up a challenge, lol) Also set tekken 4ish. Thats all I can say right now... Cuz the rest I'm not sure... Well enjoy! Oh yeah ahem I made a disclaimer-poem (I made it up all by myself 2 )... I like to play tekken, oh yes I do. But I don't own it, so please don't sue.

* * *

Love in the Shadows--- Prologue---

A young man walked the busy and bustling streets of Brisbane, Australia. He didn't seem to be going anywhere in particular. Soon he reached his destination, an old building with some apartments and what seemed to be a dojo of some sort. He walked into the dojo and trained in traditional karate for 3 hours. He was the only one there, surely all the others who trained there were out doing something with loved ones on a beautiful day such as this. Not Jin, he was training in a run down dojo.

There were only a few things that fueled him and kept him alive everyday, his despicable devil gene, getting his revenge upon Heihachi, and the one that overshadowed all else, the thought of Xiao back in Japan waiting for him. His main reason for living was nearly 5 and a half thousand miles away. He should've been dead at the hand of his grandfather, but the devil gene saved him. After he had beaten the Toshin and he was about to return to _her, _Heihachi had betrayed him and shot him, then Jin transformed and flew away. He thought of her in his every conscious moment as well as his subconscious. He dreamed of her every night, most of what he dreamed about her should only be kept between him and her.

After his bout of rigorous training he retired to his apartment above the dojo. It contained a living room, a bathroom, a kitchen that was never used, and a small bedroom. One of the constant thoughts that plagued his mind were of his angel, wondering if she'd listened to his anonymous email telling her that she should get away from Heihachi and the Mishima Zaibatsu. Jin wasn't sure if Heihachi knew about what was between he and Xiao. He'd hoped not, if so then she was in great danger.

Jin walked over to his, well rather his Sensei's computer and turned it on. He was surfing the net when a pop-up ad for tekken 4 covered his screen. He'd known about tekken 4 for quite some time and even had a flier on his bulletin board, however he hadn't registered yet. He clicked the ad and it took him to the official site. On the site there were many options, one could register, one could look at the prize, and one could look up fighters from past tournaments. Not being able to resist he looked up the fighters from past tournaments. He looked over the pictures, he'd seen his mother's, and his bastard father's, then he scrolled down to Tekken 3 and there _she _was, he saw his picture, and others, he kept scrolling down and it seemed as though some of the fighters taking place in the fourth tournament were already registered. Among those were Julia, Hwoarang, some from the older tournaments and Xiaoyu. He looked eagerly to see if there was a picture and fate was being kind to him that day because there was. He fervently clicked upon it and a large head-shot of Xiaoyu popped up. He took a few minutes to admire it. She was smiling as always, her hair was in pigtails, and she was still beautiful. Yet she was different. Her eyes seemed to have lost a bit of their sparkle and her smile seemed more dismal and forced. Jin couldn't help but feel a bit guilty seeing as he did have a large part in this.

After he was done examining her picture he registered into the tournament under an assumed name. He was ready to finally defeat Heihachi, and obtain his other half, a small chinese girl by the name of Ling Xiaoyu.

a/n: so what did you think for the prologue? I know its pretty short... But all of my prologues are short, sorry. I think that it basically got the point across. Please review and tell me what you think! I know it has many grammatical errors, but hey! It's pretty good for 2 am. Well I'm tired so have a Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year and all that jazz!


	2. Ardent Encounter

**TheWishOfNight**--- Glad that you liked it. Yeah I try to update as soon as possible... Sometimes I get lazy though... Thanx for your kind words.

**karisan-karisan**--- Thanks! I was bored and I thought that I'd have some fun with the disclaimer.

**Lady-Eliwen--- **I'm glad that you liked my poem! Wow everyone's excited for when Jin and Xiao meet! (not really, more like 2 people) LOL

**lonelyngel--- **I'm glad that you like my stories. Yeah China Rose started out like dry with little humor and boring so I felt like making it funnier. Yeah that's one of my fav lines of that story. In fact I liked it so much that I named the chapter after it! Yeah your story's really good, update soon!

WELL ON WITH THE MADNESS--------------

* * *

A tall hooded figure stealthily walked the streets of Tokyo. Even at this late hour Tokyo was so alive. Various people roamed the streets, most of them young teenagers or young adults. There were also many "professional belles" and what seemed like people who were seeking them out. He'd remembered this city just this way, it was dirty and he'd hated it. It was incomprehensible to him how a city so distasteful could house one so pure.

He kept walking the streets occasionally glancing at his surroundings and then he looked up at a large billboard. It was no doubt an advertisement for tekken 4. There was a picture of his despicable grandfather and a picture of her next to him. This slightly annoyed Jin, for he'd told her to get away from Heihachi.

Jin soon came across a great sea of plaid, blue, and white. The colors of the uniform at Mishima Polytechnic. Amidst this great sea he saw a head of flashy auburn and to bouncy pigtails. Jin unconsciously and unknowingly pursued the group. The group kept getting smaller and smaller until there were only the two bouncy pig tails and the flashy auburn left. Then they went their separate ways and Jin pursued the girl with the two bouncy pigtails. Just then she was pulled down an alley by an outside force. Jin furtively peeked around the alleyway corner. The outside force was a mugger and he was trying to take Xiao's bag. Jin almost intervened but then Xiaoyu unleashed many powerful attacks on the man rendering him helpless. She was about to casually walk out of the alleyway when the man got up and slammed something down on her head. She blacked out and the mugger was about to take her bag when Jin stepped in and punched the man square in the jaw. The man was knocked down and he quickly scurried away. Jin walked over to Xiao and looked at her head, just a bump, nothing serious. He sat down with her head in his lap. He brushed her bangs out of eyes and admired her face. She had greatly matured and her skin was had lost some of its glow, but to him she was still radiant. He picked her and her bag up and took her back to her room at the Mishima Estate. He carefully changed her clothes, tucked her in, and set her bag on her desk chair. He took one last look at her, kissed her forehead, and he went out into the night.

Xiaoyu jolted awake, and held her head for it throbbed immensely. She looked down at her body, she was wearing a yellow night gown and her bag was sitting on her desk chair. She sat up in her bed and felt a chill. She looked over to her balcony, it was wide open. She walked over to it and closed it. Then it hit her, the last thing she remembered was saying goodbye to Miharu. Wait there was a man who tried to take her bag from her, she fought him and then she was walking away when something hard crashed down on her head. After that all she could remember were vague things and images. She remembered being carried and dark bangs peeking out from inside of a hood and... It couldn't be. Only one thought was persistent in her mind, one question. Was he back?

Jin quietly walked to his hotel and went to his room. He began to empty his pockets and prepare for a shower when he pulled out a small piece of paper. It must've fallen out of Xiao's bag. He carefully unfolded it. It was a picture of them together, taken just before he'd left. She'd made him take her to see the city and there was a small photo booth. They took goofy, silly pictures together. On one Xiaoyu was holding bunny ears behind his head. On another he was sticking his tongue out at her. One of the rare occasion's when Jin ever did so. On the last one he'd caught her by surprise and he'd kissed her. He admired the picture for a little while. He turned it over and seen that there was a letter written in Xiaoyu's handwriting. He carefully read it and his demeanor changed entirely. The letter stated all of Xiaoyu's feelings for Jin and her inner most thoughts. It also stated how she wanted to, but just couldn't let him go. When he was done reading it he sat down on the bed with a look of deep thought on his face. He put the picture in his bag and continued on with his shower.

The next morning Xiaoyu was woken up by an incessant ringing noise. It was indeed her cell phone ringing, who would it be at this early hour other than Miharu? She answered it with a yawn. "Hello?" she grunted rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Xiao! You ready to go yet?" Miharu said, extremely hyper even at this time in he morning.

"No? What do you mean? My alarm didn't even go off yet!" she said sitting up.

"What?! Well you had better get moving. School starts in about 30 minutes."

"Oh my god! This is just damn great." she said rushing to get out of her bed and searching for her uniform. She found it, put it on, and rushed out to the car. The driver went pretty fast and then they were at Miharu's house. From Miharu's house they walked to the school since it was right by her house.

"Xiao!"

"What?"

"What in the hell happened to your head?" Miharu said gasping.

"Huh? Oh umm last night after you were home some guy tried to take my bag from me and he hit me." Xiaoyu said quickly.

"Oh how'd you escape? Did you kick his ass?" Miharu inquired excitedly.

"Erm, yeah!" Xiaoyu said striking a victorious pose.

The school day was so long for Xiaoyu. She couldn't concentrate all day because her mind was drifting elsewhere. Today Miharu and she would be going shopping downtown so she was also excited about that.

Xiaoyu waited by her locker for Miharu, she was beginning to get impatient. Finally she said Miharu happily bouncing toward her. Xiaoyu would never say this to anyone, but she secretly desired to be as happy and carefree as Miharu. The way she used to be, she missed herself being that way. She was happy, she wouldn't deny that. She just felt empty and only she knew why.

"Ready to go shopping?" Miharu asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah." Xiaoyu replied. Xiaoyu was way ahead of Miharu. She knew why Miharu wanted to go shopping. Miharu's birthday was coming up and that was just her way of hinting at Xiaoyu to buy her something.

The duo walked from store to store just browsing. Then they walked into a small, but nice, jewelry store. Miharu looked at some items and then she saw a pair of earrings that she flipped out over, but she didn't have enough money to buy them so she walked away to look at something less inexpensive. Seeing her friend's reaction Xiaoyu walked over to the earrings and looked at them. They were beautiful and expensive, 4,000 yen. It was no problem to Xiaoyu because Heihachi had always given her a plentiful allowance. She picked up the earrings and continued browsing. There it was, she saw a beautiful necklace. Just about the most beautiful thing that she'd ever seen. She picked it up and ran her fingers over it. Then she looked at the price tag, it was more than what she'd had. She could either buy Miharu her earrings or the necklace. Xiaoyu being the great friend she was chose to buy Miharu her earrings. She reluctantly put the necklace down and went to pay for Miharu's earrings. She shoved the bag in her backpack so Miharu wouldn't notice and the two left the store.

Someone else walked over to the necklace next and picked up the necklace. He took it to the cashier and paid for it. Then he left the store with a smirk on his face.

The time passed by so quickly and soon it was dark out. Xiaoyu walked to Miharu's house with her and said good-bye. Xiaoyu decided to walk back to the estate because it was such a beautiful evening. Suddenly a feeling of unease washed over her and she began walking faster, dodging through the crowds of people. She thought that she was being silly so she stopped. She decided to take a short cut back to the estate and turned down an old street with one dim street light on it. She leisurely walked up the street and then she paused. She could've sworn that she'd heard footsteps. She started to walk again very slowly but very alert. Then all of a sudden she whirled around and looked at whoever was following her.

"What do you want!?" she yelled and then she gasped.

"Hello Xiao." he said.

"Jin?" she said.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know it was stupid to end it there. Oh and if you don't know what a professional belle is then it's basically a euphemism for the word "hooker". But please review, tell me what you think. I have been meaning to update this for a few days but, you know how crazy the holidays can be, right? No? C'mon don't make me feel stupid? What I am stupid? Hah just kidding well there's the first chapter hoped that you liked it!

L8RZ

F.I.F


	3. What's so great about normal?

**Diamond Xiaoli**--- Yes and sorry about my kinda late update, it's just because of evil exams! I hate them! Ok please tell me what that question is one more time! My poor little brain forgot by now! Anyway thanks for the review, and seriously update rain on me!

**The Wish Of Night**--- I'm sorry but I had to leave it there, I think that I'm taking a liking to cliffhangers.... lol

**karisan-karisan**--- Yes I know that my chapters tend to be short but I'll try to compensate for it by making later chapters considerably longer.

**Lady-Eliwen**---- We'll just have to see who bought the necklace... Give me a little bit of power and it rushes to my head!

**Xaphania49**--- Yes cliffhangers! Aren't they evil?! Yes!

**lonelyngel**--- Could be Jin! Maybe it is, and maybe it isn't! You'll have to see!

A/N: Yeah and I space all of my works perfectly I swear! It's just the site I think because I have the chapters and they are perfectly spaced, so I don't know why it does that but anyway on with the madness...

She could barely bring herself to utter his name, let alone move, she just stood there frozen. She was confused, she didn't know what to believe. Was it real? Or was it just another cruel trick, an illusion played on her mind to fool her body. After a while she brought her shaky hand up to touch his face. She slightly jumped at the contact.

"You're real," she said sighing, "it's just that sometimes I see you and you're so real," she said looking away, "but when I reach out to touch you, you're gone. A simple mirage." she said looking back at his face with her hand still on his cheek.

"No it's me," he said bringing his hand up to grasp hers, "you're so different." he'd expected her to come to him and crawl up on him, or be mad at him or runaway, but not cry which she rarely if ever did and this occasion was no exception.

"How so?" she asked trying to pull her hand away, but he wouldn't let her.

"You're more mature and you look older."

She pulled her hand away and began to laugh, "well you were gone for two years, I mean what did you expect?!" she yelled at him truculently.

"Xiao don't it's not necessary." he said calmly.

"Don't what?"

"You don't have to be brave for me, it's just us." she stared at him blankly for a moment and then looked away. He reached up to push the hair away from her face and what he saw greatly surprised him. Tears, not just normal tears, they were for him. He brought her closer to him in a embrace only recognized by lovers.

"It's just that I missed you so much. It's hard to be away from the one you love." she said timidly kind of wondering what his reaction would be to the last part of her statement.

"I know Xiao, I'm sorry but I had to."

"Why, Tell me I'm here," she said with a slight pause, "I'll always be here."

"Yes, but not here. Come back with me."

"OK Miharu will cover for me."

"But she can't know that I'm here."

"Who's going to tell her? I said she'll cover no info needed."

Back at Jin's hotel Jin opened the door to his small room. Xiaoyu walked in and sat in a chair. Jin sat on the bed directly across from her. "So what do you want to know?"

"Everything, but I can understand if you aren't ready to tell me. I can live with it, and I can respect that." she said touching his shoulder.

"No I want to tell you, but not everything. Small things because I don't want you to be any more danger then I have put you in already. I'm selfish, I should never have come, but I couldn't resist the temptation. I had to see your face, your smile." he said a small smile finding it's way upon his countenance.

"Well first off, why did you leave?"

"Hm...," he said deep in concentration, "well, I had just beaten Toshin, the demon that killed my mother. Then Heihachi shot me. I should've died that night, Xiao. But something saved me, the devil gene that was passed onto me from Kazuya." he expected her to be disgusted or maybe scared, but to his surprise she wasn't. The look in her eyes was that of sympathy and love.

"I understand if..." he began but was soon cut off.

"Shh..." she said putting her finger on his lips. She sat next to him and hugged him, she held him as if he were made of glass and he would break. "it's ok." she said playing with his hair.

"Well now you're back and everything will be ok."

"No, it will never be the same. I can't be around you because I put you in danger. I am doing so right now just by being in your company." he said looking at his feet.

"What is the devil gene?" she asked like a child asking a teacher.

"Many years ago when Kazuya was a small boy Heihachi threw him off of a cliff. Kazuya sold his soul to the devil in order to live again to get his revenge upon Heihachi. He won the first King of Iron Fist tournament and and won The whole Mishima Conglomerate. He held a second tournament and then Heihachi beat him, throwing him into a volcano. When Kazuya 'died' from being thrown into the volcano, half of the devil came to me while my mom was still pregnant. (A/N: wasn't sure how to put that so I made some of it up, sorry) It was dormant for nineteen years and then that day when Heihachi shot me I was so consumed with hatred, it was the worst thing that I've ever felt, that I lost consciousness and I don't remember what happened after that. I remember waking up in a forest somewhere in Yakushima. From there I fled and didn't come back. I was on the run from Heihachi and the tekkenshu, I'm sorry that I didn't contact you but it was for the best. I had to be alone for a while, away from here and you until I could figure out what happened and what I was."

"How did you survive all of that? The betrayal alone would've killed me." she said hugging him even tighter.

"The thought of you, coming back to see your face. I thought I will get through this so I can see Xiao once more."

"What do you mean once more?" she asked fear evident in her voice.

"I mean that this is goodbye." her eyes widened and became glossy with tears.

"B-but you can't, I mean if someone is after you then I will be live bait," she said trying to persuade him to change his mind. "And I need you."

"No, you deserve a normal life, with a normal man, and a normal family."

"What's so great about normal?"

"Your answer may be nothing now, but I can't promise you tomorrow. I mean the answer is nothing right now but who's to say that maybe years from now that it won't be everything? And I could never do that to you, as long as no one knows about the two of us then you will be safe. Just get away from Heihachi."

"I've tried, he insists that I'm the granddaughter that he never had."

"Well try harder, he's an evil man and I would hate to see and innocent like you caught up in his evil plans."

"You aren't going to leave again, are you?"

"Yes if I have to, you'll be safe as long as no one knows about us."

"I may be safe but I won't be happy, I'll be miserable."

"Well it's best that you just move on and forget about me because your future doesn't include me. You deserve to have someone that can make you happy and provide a good life for you, and I can't do that."

"No one else can, you are the only person that I desire and always will be. Face it Kazama you're stuck with me because I'm not going anywhere and if you go somewhere then I will be there to. Living a short life with you would be better then having immortality and living without you."

"But Xiao, even with me its not safe."

"I know, I know. The tekkenshu and whatnot."

"Well yeah, but not just them."

"Who is else is there?"

"Me Xiao, me."

"Never."

"I could hurt you, you know that you should probably fear me because I could hurt you."

"Yeah and so could Heihachi, he could sit on me." she said giggling

"Xiaoyu! I'm being serious, you never know when I may lose control and I could possibly hurt you."

"It's a chance that I'm willing to take..."

"I'm not." he said turning away from her.

She stood up and walked over to him so she could face him. "I know you, you would never do that."

"I wouldn't..." he said, his voice full of bittersweet irony. "It might..."

"No..." she whispered hugging him and straddling his lap. He didn't say anything. His exterior was calm, but secretly his thoughts were cluttered and crazy. He tried to clear his mind and just enjoy being in her embrace.

She didn't care about any risks and acted quite childishly about the situation because she was just so excited to see him. Her mind was made up, she was going to stick with him. She wasn't afraid at all. So their conversation ended with a kiss and that which would normally occur afterwards.

A/N: Sorry is the whole story line isn't exactly correct to that of the game. I wanted to change some things and add my own little twists to it. I stole a quote from the movie princess diaries. Was it long enough? I worked on it little by little for like a week. Yeah please excuse my making things up and horrible grammar!... Please review!

S.C


	4. Look who's jealous

Lady-Eliwen Thank you for the nice comment and I am sorry about my overdue update... I will try to make it long just because of it's tardiness!

The-Wish-Of-Night Yeah that chap was a bit angsty... And the hits will just keep on coming... My lazy streak is over! For now... Aw I am so complimented... If that is a real expression... Again sorry for the late update!

karisan-karisan Yeah I wanted to make Jin brooding... It suits him in this story... He wants to protect her from him cuz the demon in him could take over and hurt her and he would have no recollection of it... Hey! I'm giving away the story... OOPS! I know! I wouldn't mind being in danger with him either! ;) Aw... Don't call Jin an idiot:(... I'm sorry for my late update but, I always update my stories in a cycle so none of them get left behind. Cuz I just updated Deceitful Affection.

lonelyngel I know it was kinda sad... The quote? I forgot to fix that because after I proofread the last chapter I took the quote out and forgot to fix the authors note! Sorry about the confusion. Sorry about the late update! BTW your story is really good and you should update soon, no prob on reading it.

Diamond-Xiaoli HMM... About the question? About writing better then you? I don't believe that I write that good, I DO NOT WRITE AS GOOD AS YOU!... If you insist then my answer is that it's because I'm poor... I'm not really poor! lol That's just my excuse for everything these days! Mom says do the laundry and I say I can't and she says why and I say it's because I'm poor so the answer to your question is because I am poor. You thought the chap was good? Wow... If so many people like it then I guess I am better then I thought... But not as good as you... BTW update something anything! I have been waiting.. I know I say that and then I take a million years to update lol... Well thanks for reviewing once again.

neko56 Thank you! And yes as you can see there is more! Much more! If you don't understand some of this then you should read the first one... Just a suggestion but if you're ok then nvm! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the late update!

* * *

Love in the Shadows Chapter 3

Xiaoyu began to stir and then jolted awake. 'Was it a dream?' she thought to herself. 'No...' She looked around anxiously and fear overcame her. She'd thought that he'd left her. She was about to get up but she was restrained by a large arm. She realized that it was Jin and she relaxed and laid back down.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing."

"Xiao..."

"What do we do now Jin? I mean where are we supposed to go from here?"

"There isn't a we, it's just me. This is my problem and you shouldn't and don't have to deal with it."

"I know that I don't have to, but I choose to. I never want you to ever have any regrets for me because it's my life and I make my own decisions and I am choosing to be a part of yours."

He didn't say anything although he wanted to. He knew that it wasn't right; bringing her into this.

"I love you, and nothing will ever change that."

"Sometimes love isn't enough. Love can't sustain you or keep a roof over your head."

"I don't need a roof over my head if I've got you."

"Well you do, but Xiao, you are young and naive and my biggest fear is that you will choose to live this life on the run with me and one day you will wake up, regret everything, and by then it will be too late for you to escape this corrupt world."

"I'm already part of it. I became a part of it when I met you and will be a part of it until the day I die."

"The day you die? Has it not occurred to you that this might be the cause of that death?"

"Better to die loving you than alone. I do not fear death, what I fear is leaving this world alone and not with your love in my heart."

"You say that death does not fear you? Then let me ask you something? Have you ever killed a man or watched someone die?" he said getting out of the bed and sitting on the chair next to it.

"No..." she said sinking into the pillows as she could feel him becoming angry with her.

"I didn't think so."

"Well how do you know so much about death?"

"Because I've killed before." he expected her to turn away from him or hide or even run away but she just stared at him.

"In order to protect yourself." she said.

"That still doesn't justify the things that I have done."

"Ok we are changing the subject... What is you interest in the tekken tournament?" she asked.

"I want to defeat Heihachi and win the Mishima Zaibatsu."

"But why do you want it so bad?"

"Because if I have all of their advanced technology then perhaps I can find a cure for this, what I am."

"Well I want to help you."

"Ok you can by staying away from me until it is over and when it is I will find you."

"If I win, then I want to give it all to you so I can help you accomplish your goal." he nodded.

"You should be getting home or else Heihachi may begin to worry about you."

"No, Miharu is covering for me."

"Yeah but you still have to attend school."

"No, when I ask Miharu to cover for me that means that I am not going to school the following day."

"But I don't want anyone to get suspicious."

"They won't it works all the time, please don't worry about it."

"Then what are you going to do all day?"

"I'm sticking with you."

"No."

"You just got back and I haven't seen you for two years. Plus after today I won't be able to see you for a while."

"You survived two years, and I'm sure that another month won't kill you."

"My mind is made up Jin Kazama so accept it."

"Fine..." he said giving into her.

"I need to take a shower, so I will be done in a minute." he nodded while laying back down.

He was about to fall back asleep when he remembered that she didn't have a clean change of clothes so he left the hotel in search of a clothing store. He'd finally found one called rage but their clothing was rather mature. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to wear anything from the store but he didn't want to have to search for another so he just picked the most conservative items that he could find. They had no normal underwear so he had to buy her the most conservative thong that the store had to offer along with the bra, which he was hoping that his guesses were correct, and some pants which unfortunately had many tatters and holes in them and he was wondering how people could buy things that were already destroyed, last he had to get her a shirt of which all of them either had rips in the chest area or covered too little so he had to settle on a midriff bearing top. He went to the checkout and couldn't avoid some flirting from the cashier lady. She appeared to be about 25 with short dark hair.

"Ya buying this for your special lady?" she asked winking at him.

"Umm..."

"She must be something cuz you's hot. Ya owe me 63.27." she said popping her bubblegum as Jin reached in his pocket for some money. "Ya must really rock in bed, you should call me sometime."

"When he heard that he grabbed the bag and ran out of the store."

"Hey! Doncha want muh number?" he could hear her call off to him.

When he got back to the hotel he walked into the bathroom and set the bag of clothing on top of the sink. Just then he heard the water stop and Xiaoyu stepped out of the shower. He looked at her out of habit and she was quite a site to him. She _had _matured not only in her facial features but also her body. She had looked like she could be a centerfold which bugged Jin because he was a guy and he knew that other guys would think the same thing. She came toward him and he wrapped her up in the towel. She kissed him and they found themselves pressed against each other in the compact bathroom but neither of them seemed to mind. Xiaoyu stepped back a bit and her towel fell to the floor. Now she found herself pressed between the cold sink and Jin. The coldness of the sink made her jump close to him and he didn't seem to mind.

Just then they were interrupted by a vibrating sound.

"That's mine." she said stepping away.

"Can't you just ignore it?"

"No, it's Miharu and she will get suspicious if I don't answer it." he shrugged.

Xiaoyu picked up her towel and went to answer her phone.

"Hello."

"Xiao!"

"Yeah?"

"So where are you?"

"We'll talk about it later." Xiaoyu said needing time to think up an explanation.

"Ok, you really aren't missing anything here at school."

"Didn't think I would be."

"I'll bring you your homework over later tonight ok?"

"Yeah thanks alot Mi-Mi!"

"Ok well I gotta go! Love you!"

"I love you Miharu!"

Xiaoyu hung up the phone just as Jin walked out of the bathroom holding a bag.

"I bought you some stuff because I knew you didn't have anything clean to wear."

"Thanks," she said taking the bag and walking to the bathroom, "I'll be done in a sec."

A few minutes later she walked out of the bathroom and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

"I look like a trollop." she said laughing while he didn't say anything.

"Heh, yeah, well that was the only store I could find."

"It'll do." she said kissing him on his cheek.

"Now I need to shower." he said walking towards the bathroom.

Xiaoyu sat down on the bed and began to watch tv. An american movie was on, it was a special feature presentation. The movie 'Meet Joe Black' starring her favorite american actor Brad Pitt. Then her phone began to ring again.

"Hello?"

"Sup chick?" it was Hwoarang over a course of two years they had become good friends.

"What do you want Hwoa?"

"Just seeing whatchur up to, hard to believe that good lil Xiao is playin a lil bit of hookey."

"Shutup." she said jokingly.

"So where ya at? Want me ta come and pick ya up? We can go and do a bit of training."

"Sorry can't I'm kinda busy." she said as she watched Jin walk out of the bathroom clad in a towel.

"What are you doing that is keeping you so busy?"

"None of your business."

"Oh so you're with a boy eh?"

"Shutup up Hwoa! I have to go anyway so I will talk to you later."

"Hmm' kay, I wuv you Xiao!"

"Ok bye-" she was cut off.

"No, you say it too."

"No."

"I'm not hanging up this phone until you say it."

"Fine... I wuv you too Hwoa..."

"Later babes, call me later and we'll spar."

"UH huh bye." she said hanging up the phone.

She laid the phone down on the bed to see Jin staring at her questioningly.

"Who was that?" he asked while searching in his bag for some clothes.

"One of my stupid friends." she said smiling.

"A guy friend?"

"Yeah..."

"A guy friend that you say I love you to?"

"We don't mean it in that way, it's more like brother sister."

"Would I happen to know this guy?"

"Heh... Maybe..."

"Who is it?"

"CoughahemHwoarangcough."

"Hmmm..." was all he said while walking into the bathroom to get dressed. He came out about five minutes later and sat down next to her.

"I'm flattered." she said hugging him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you're jealous." she said kissing him.

* * *

A/N: How was that? I know that I haven't updated in an excruciatingly long period of time so I tried to make up for it by giving all of yall a longer chapter then usual... I think it's a little bit longer. I hope that I didn't overdue it though. Please tell me your thoughts on this! I know this chapter was kinda ok alot retarded... I'll try to make up for it later.

xoxo

S.C.


	5. Caught!

**Taciturn**- I intend to finish the ones that I _have_. I like to have options in case I'm stuck on one story that way I can get to another _thank-you_...

**karisan-karisan**- I'm glad that you liked it! Yeah I don't think that Jin will get too jealous... Sorry about my slow update!

**Diamond Xiaoli**- I'm glad that you liked it. Yeah and it does take me a while to update either I'm really lazy or really busy.

**Elie Rockz**- I'm happy that you like it! Looks like you'll have to kill me and then resurrect me because I am not one who updates quickly... Only when I feel like it. I'm a total slacker.

* * *

Love in the Shadows Chapter 4-

Xiaoyu laid on Miharu's bed thinking about Jin. She reluctantly left him today and went to Miharu's house where she completed her missed school work.

"So where were you?" Miharu said coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head and clad in her pink PJ's.

"I was around."

"C'mon..."

"I just needed to be alone today. You know sometime to think. Things haven't been exactly easy lately."

"Xiao things haven't been easy for you for the past two years. I just wish that you could tell me what it is. It hurts: that you don't trust me."

Xiao looked up at her, unsure of how to respond.

"You've changed. You're so despondent and I just wish that you would tell me why."

"There isn't a why. It's not one thing and I'm not different."

"You _are _different Xiao."

"I know, I've matured." Xiaoyu said with a fake smile.

"No Xiao, you've lost your spirit."

"What?"

"It seems like it... I don't know. When I first met you I remembered this tremendously bright light that seemed to always shine around you and now it like burnt out. You aren't as happy as you used to be. You are always depressed or in a bad mood and I just want you to tell me what's going on. I mean that's why I'm here. Just tell me."

"I grew up."

"You were never a good liar."

"I'm telling you Miharu, I let my childhood dreams go and I just grew up."

"Ok... yeah." Miharu said in bowing her auburn head in defeat.

Xiaoyu and Miharu soon grew bored and Miharu pulled out some old yearbooks.

"I used to be so awkward!" Miharu said giggling.

"What do you mean _used_ to be?" Xiao said smirking.

"Shut up," Miharu said pouting, "miss oh I love Jin Kazama! You used to stalk him!"

"I did not! Why would you think that? We barely even spoke!"

"I'm dumb not blind!"

"You are not."

"Don't change the subject. I saw the way that he used to look at you. It's a shame that he's gone. I couldn't believe it. Shame on you for not being sad."

"I was!"

"You didn't mourn like girlfriends are supposed to."

"I didn't believe that he was dead... I was not his girlfriend!"

"Yeah um hmm..." Miharu said with what had to be the smuggest look ever plastered on her face.

Miharu got up and started tearing apart her desk. She was looking for something. She grabbed it and sat down next to Xiao again.

"So you said that you were never his girlfriend and you were never intimate right?"

"Duh!"

"Then what's this?" Miharu said holding up a photo of Xiao and Jin lost in each others embrace.

"I didn't feel good that day so he was helping me out. Why were you spying on me anyway! I think someone needs a life!"

"I was not _spying_! I was looking for you and I found you... You two were so cute that I couldn't resist."

Xiaoyu grabbed the picture and looked at it. The picture was taken the day before Jin left to finish tekken 3. She was sad because he was leaving so he staid with her for a little bit longer. That day was the first time that he'd told her that he'd loved her but she didn't believe him for some reason, although she never mentioned it.

"So spill."

"Ok I had a crush on him, but he didn't like me and I don't know that's all."

"That's it! Where's the great long tale of forbidden love!"

"There isn't one, sorry but I guess that I'm not that interesting." Xiaoyu said smiling even though that was exactly what was going on.

The next day at school Xiaoyu couldn't exactly concentrate. All she could think about was Jin and seeing him again.

"Pssst."

"Shhh."

"Pssst."

"What?" Xiaoyu whispered.

"What are you doing tonight?" Ryu asked.

"Nothing-" Xiaoyu was going to state that she wasn't free-

"Well then how about we go somewhere." but it was too late.

"Sorry I can't."

"Why?"

"Cuz I'm busy."

"What keeps you too busy for me?"

"Things..."

"K fine." Ryu said taking the hint and shrugging it off. He turned to the girl on the other side of him, Sukehime, he had better luck with her.

Xiaoyu knew why she would be busy that night. She was going to meet Jin for a last time before the tournament began.

"Xiaoyu we are going to Hwoa's today." Miharu said as she stuffed her face full of chips.

"Sorry I can't."

"Xiao! You _have_ to."

"Why do I have to be there? To watch you two makeout? Why do you need a chaperone. You both know why you are going over there."

"LING XIAOYU!"

"What it's true!"

"Why are you bailing on me anyway?"

"I'm not in a people type mood that's all I want to be-"

"Alone I know I know!" Miharu finished for her.

"Precisely."

Later that night Xiaoyu put on some track pants and the jacket that she had gotten during tekken 3. She dotted on some eyeliner and lip gloss and headed out. Heihachi was told that she was going to Miharu's again for the night.

Xiaoyu walked the streets of Shinjuku with a blank expression.

'Where is he?' she wondered to her self.

She decided to walk into the coffee house downtown and ponder. No one would see her because the coffee house was known for its privacy. Every party got their own room to lounge in.

Just then her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Oh where are _you_? I'm at the coffee shop."

"Ok I will be there. What's you room number?"

"Five."

Jin walked in the coffee shop and asked for room five. He found his way there and sat down.

"So what did you tell Miharu?"

"I said that I wanted to be alone. She thinks that I've changed. Have I?"

"Yeah..."

"What how?"

"You are brooding and worried."

"And for good reason. Anyway, subject change, what are we going to do after the tournament?"

"I'm going to win the company and we'll go from there."

"Ok. So how about some time to ourselves." she said sitting closer to him and leaning on his shoulder.

Snap- the doors opened and a lady peeked in.

"May I take your order?"

"I'll have a hot chocolate." Xiao said and Jin just shrugged.

The woman left and Xiaoyu resumed her advance. She kissed his cheek and horrible images flashed before her eyes. The images were so faint and quick but she saw a man with red eyes and horns protruding from midnight black hair. She pulled away quickly.

"I um- excuse me. I have to use the bathroom." Xiaoyu said rushing away, not knowing that Jin knew what she had seen.

Xiaoyu walked to the bathroom and on her way she heard a familiar voice. She tried to rush faster but to no avail.

"Xiaoyu! What are you doing here?" Ryu asked with a jealous looking Sukehime at his side.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? I stole the name Sukehime from the movie Onmyoji. I fell in love with the name and she needed a name do I thought why not? Please review! Sorry if my update was late, but what can you do? I'm tired soo tired so good-night! R-n-R

vvvvREVIEW! vvvvv

S.C.


	6. Back to reality

**Skylight Angel**- I thank people for reviewing when they review a chapter. If you reviewed then believe me, I thanked. Glad that you enjoyed the chapter.

**PhillyEaglesFootball**- I will continue. Glad that you like it.

**Elie Rockz**- I love cliffhangers. Ew! Heres the update! Please don't have Marduk rape me.

**Morvern Callar**- I'm glad that you liked the bit about Jin admiring Xiao's pic. I let my imagination go lol. Overall I'm glad that you enjoyed it.

**V.X.O**- Thanks for reviewing I'm updating!

**Cherry Diamond**- Glad that you liked the chap.

* * *

Love in the Shadows Chapter Five

"Ryu, hey. I'm just here with Miharu." Xiaoyu said playing it off.

"Oh really? Where is she?" he said giving Xiaoyu a hug.

"Oh um, she uh left! Yeah she just left."

"Why? Where did she go?"

"Oh she had to go home because her mom said so." Xiaoyu said hoping that he would believe it even though she wasn't the best liar.

"Oh. So you wanna join me and Sukehime?" he said as Sukehime jabbed him in the ribs.

"No."

"Oh come on."

"I can't."

"I insist."

"No I really can't."

"Why?"

"Because I'm here with someone."

"Who?" he said narrowing his eyes.

"Um... Hwoarang! She blurted suddenly."

"Oh..." Ryu said. Hwoarang being one of his arch rivals.

"Well then have fun." he said going to kiss Xiaoyu's cheek but she slithered away from his grasp before he could.

She walked back to her little table room and stood in front of the sliding door. She smoothed her shirt out and went to open it. Before she could Jin did. She had forgotten that the paper doors cast a shadow.

"I know what you saw."

"What are you talking about Jin?"

"I saw it too. That's why I'm worried about this. Just wait until everything is over. Ok?"

"Who were you talking to?" he asked now in a casual tone as he sat back down.

"A kid from school."

"Oh would I know this 'kid from school'?"

"I don't know maybe."

"Who was it? Xiao..."

Cough-ahem-"Ryu."cough. She said as fast as lightning.

"You're friends with that little fag?"

"No. He just won't leave me alone. I tried dropping him hints but he won't go away."

"Kick his ass. Then he'll go away."

"No Jin." she said sitting down next to him and kissing him. She always kissed him when she wanted him to shutup.

Just then the door slid open and they were interrupted again.

"Hot chocolate." the waittress said giving Xiaoyu her drink and accidentally spilling it on her because she was jealous that such a young girl was dating a man as beautiful as Jin.

"Oh my! I am so sorry." she said smiling at Jin when she was supposed to be talking to Xiaoyu.

"It's fine." Xiaoyu said forcing a smile.

"I'll get you another one on the house." she said smiling at Jin and touching his shoulder.

"No that won't be necessary, we're leaving." Jin said standing up with Xiaoyu.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." he said taking Xiaoyus hand and leading her out the back way. When they were out he put up his hood.

"I guess that I have to take you back now."

"No, I'm fine. I'm just a little bit wet."

"Xiaoyu the whole front of your shirt is soaked."

"So what."

"I'm taking you back."

"But I won't see you again for a month."

"You're strong. You'll live."

"I'll miss you." she said, her eyes tearing up, as she jumped at him in a hug.

"It's ok. Once I win everything will be ok. We can have a normal life and everything." he said stroking her hair and wiping her tears away. Then he kissed her and for that moment everything was gone. In her mind nothing else existed, not good, not evil, nothing.

"It's just that I love you so much."

"Xiao, I'm not dying. You'll see me again. Calm down okay?" she nodded and did as she was told.

"So where are you going tonight?"

"Take me to Miharu's. She lives a few blocks from here."

"Ok. Xiao, look at me."

"What?"

"After today no more tears ok? Everything is going to be ok."

"Ok."

"Do you promise?"

"Yeah, why do you get all weird when you see me cry?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"It's hard to see the one you love cry." After hearing that she really wanted to cry alot more because Jin wasn't the type to come out and say 'I love you' he was more the type that it was there you knew it was there so it didn't need to be said.

They walked on for what seemed like forever and finally they reached their destination.

"This is it. Miharu's apartment."

"Remember it's only a month that's Four weeks, only 28 days. You'll be fine." he said kissing her cheek.

"When do the matches begin? Do you know?" she asked.

"Well my first one is this Saturday so that's what? In about two days," he said, "yours probably isn't until next week."

"I'll go look at the training hall. Well good luck. I love you." she said kissing his cheek.

He nodded and watched as she walked into the apartment building and up the stairs. He turned to walk away. Back to reality and back to his hotel room.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? REVIEW! Sorry it was sooo short.


	7. Commencement Ceremony

A/N: I know it took forever for me to update. Sorry for that. Also I would like to say that I love getting reviews from all of you, but don't threaten me or else I will stop updating altogether, **you** **know** **who you are**. Other than that thank you to all of my loyal reviewers! You guys are awesome.

Xiaoyu slowly walked the city streets. She was all over the place like a hopeless drunkard. Finally she'd reached her destination: the residence of Miharu Hirano.

She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Miharu's father answered the door.

"Xiao, where's Mi?" Mr. Hirano asked.

Miharu was obviously still at Hwoarang's so she made an excuse.

"Oh she's still at the study group I just need to pick up some of our books, dad." Xiao called him dad because he treated her like his daughter and would gladly take her in if something ever happened to Heihachi.

"OK Xiao now don't stay out too late. There is still school tomorrow."

"K, dad." she said picking up some random books and giving him a hug goodbye.

She picked up her cell phone and called Hwoarang's house. There was no answer. He and Miharu were probably in the middle of a make-out session or something. Xiao shrugged it off and began to dial the number to Miharu's cell phone.

"Eeeeeee! WHAT?" Miharu asked or rather demanded impatiently.

"What were you guys doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were -"

"Xiao!"

"K fine, your dad says to be home now." Xiaoyu said not wanting to have to go and get her.

"Fine!" Miharu huffed.

"What's up babe?" Xiao could hear Hwoarang ask in the background.

"I have to go home."

"I'll take you."

"Be there in 5 Xiao." Miharu said as she hung up the phone.

A few minutes later Xiaoyu saw a large red Kawasaki pull up.

Miharu pecked Hwoarang on the cheek and watched him speed off.

"Jeez." Miharu said as she lugged her book bag over her shoulder.

"So what were you two doing when I called?"

"What do you think?"

"YOU WERE HAVING SEX MIHARU!"

"God no, just kissing I swear."

"Ok then why did you say 'EEEEEE!' when you answered the phone?"

"Cuz it started vibrating all crazy in my back pocket. Are you happy now inspector gadget?" Xiaoyu nodded.

"We're best friends right Xiao?"

"The very best, why?"

"Well because we're going to have some interesting conversation tonight."

"Ok." Xiaoyu said as she raised her left eyebrow.

"Alright, Xiao, what's the farthest you've ever gone?"

"Uh..."

"Come on Xiao!"

"Miharu you know that I haven't done anything." Xiao said trying her best to lie to Ms. lie detector Miharu for just once.

"Oh you lie, you lie!" Miharu said smiling. Xiaoyu failed miserably.

"So we know that you've kissed because I mean at this age like everyone has." Xiaoyu nodded.

"Have you ever, you know, made cookies?"

"What the hell is that?"

"Don't play stupid Xiaoyu." Miharu said as she did several unnatractive hand motions.

"OK, uhh, no."

"Oh my god! With who?"

Xiaoyu shook her head.

"It's kinda late isn't it Mi?"

"No it's only 10 P.M."

"Well I'm tired."

"Who was it?"

"Goodnight Miharu."

"It was Jin wasn't it?"

"No, It wasn't Miharu now go to sleep."

"I knew it!"

"Miharu I'm done talking about this."

"Was he the first?"

"What?"

"Xiao come on!"

"Fine yes! Now can I please go to bed?"

"Yeah..."

The next day Xiaoyu half assed her way through school. She was ready for the tournament to finally begin. That Friday night was the commencement ceremony.

When she got home Aoi was waiting for her in her room.

"We're gunna do up your hair really nice Miss Xiaoyu. You have to be in the limo by 7 P.M. It's already 4:30 P.M."

Xiaoyu nodded and proceeded with her beauty regimen. She first took a shower. When she got out Aoi came and started to do up her hair. Xiaoyu's hair had gotten fairly long and Aoi decided that it was best if her hair was down.

Aoi side parted it and then began to curl some select pieces and put jewels in it. Aoi did her makeup with light pink eyeshadow and rosebud lips.

Finally it was time for Xiaoyu to put on her dress. Her dress was a floor length cheongsam. It was white, with pink cherry blossoms on it. Of course since she was so short she had to wear rather high heels with it.

She got into the limo and checked the escort list.

Julia Chang- Steve Fox

Christie Monteiro- Hwoarang

Ling Xiaoyu- Rayden

Xiaoyu stopped when she came to her name. Rayden? Who was this Rayden? Then she pulled out the booklet with all of the fighters' stats and info. She scanned down to Rayden. Some fighters didn't submit photos and apparently he was one of them. So instead she read his Bio.

Rayden-

180 cm

75 kg.

Blood type- AB

Age- N/A (not applicable)

Fighting type- N/A

Nationality- Australia

"Oh that helps." Xiao said to herself sarcastically.

"We're here miss." the driver said as the car came to a stop. He got out to go and open the door for her.

"Thanks." she said as she stepped out of the limousine.

"Don't forget this." he said handing her a mask, designed to cover only her lower face,covered in pink lace. The mask covered her face from the nose down to her chin but left her eyes unconcealed.

"We still have to wear those?" she said as she walked up to the large building.

"Alright Mr. Rayden, let's see who you are." she whispered to herself as she walked up to the big doors.

A/N: another chapter done. Please review!


	8. Surprise, Surprise

A/N: I am losing interest in tekken so sorry if the updates are coming in slower and slower. I'll finish them I just probably won't write any new ones.

Xiaoyu walked up through the big doors to see her escort waiting for her. He turned around and was astonished. He would've recognized her anywhere.

"Xiao?" he whispered.

"Jin?" she was shocked. "Why did you say 'Rayden' was your name?"

"I had to use a fake name so Heihachi wouldn't know that it was me. I've missed you." he said casually as he pulled her to the dance floor.

"I missed you too. I can't believe it, at least one more evening with you." she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She felt as if she was going to float away and he was the only thing holding her down, her rock, her stability.

"Xiao, just remember the plan. I am going to win this for us, for you. Then we can find a cure for this and everything will be ok. But I have to tell you, he's getting stronger Xiao. The longer I wait, the worse it gets. I'm just not sure how much time I have before he completely takes over. I want you to know, that he'll come looking for you. So after tonight if I come to you then turn me away, do what you have to do, just get away from me."

"Why what would he do?" Xiaoyu was clearly worried and he stroked her hair. "You're too strong for him Jin, he'll never be able to overcome you." she reassured him.

"He would refrain from hurting you. I'm now sure of that. He's not interested in your innocent blood. Xiao, I'm not too strong. I'm barely holding on, the only thing keeping me is you."

"What is he interested in then?" she felt her stomach churn at the thoughts that were racing through her head. This scared her more than anything in her entire life.

"He wants to pass it on. He wants to have a child to pass on the devil gene and I won't have it. I won't stand for it. I don't want us to end up like my parents." he cupped her chin.

Soon the music stopped and Heihachi's loud voice could he heard. "Welcome fighters of the king of the iron first tournament. Please enjoy yourselves tonight, for tomorrow months of hardship shall begin." He was welcoming all of the fighters.

Jin and Xiaoyu tried to look as inconspicuous as possible as they let themselves slowly glide towards the back of the room.

Jin walked her outside to sit next to the fountain. She sat next to him on the ledge and heavily sighed.

"I'm worried about you Jin, I'm not going to lie. I'm genuinely worried. If something were to happen to you then I wouldn't be able to go on. When I thought you were gone the first time it changed me and I don't think that I could handle it a second time." he put a finger to her lips.

"Shhh... Don't think about it right now. Just don't think about it. Take it as it comes, it's easier that way." he softly kissed her cheek.

"Maybe we should head back inside. I don't want to look suspicious, everyone obviously knows that it's you and I don't want them putting two and two together. So after this moment you won't see me until after the tournament ok? I just want you to know that I love you and you are always in my thoughts. No matter what happens remember that." he leaned down and kissed her again before leaving her sitting at the fountain. She was in a sort of daze. It was all so surreal.

Then next few months came quickly, to Xiaoyu's excitement. She was getting pretty far along in the tournament. Today she had a match against a new fighter. Her nickname was Capoiera Christie, whatever that meant. Xiaoyu put on her fighting gear and prepared for her match. She heard her name announced over the loud speaker and she knew that was her cue. She walked out onto the gravel circle.

Then she heard Christie's name, when she saw her she was immediately confident. This big boobed bimbo couldn't possibly beat her. Xiaoyu got into her stance and prepared herself for the announcer to say 'fight!'.

"FIGHT!" when he did say it, she immediately came at Christie with a fortune cookie. Unfortunately for Xiaoyu Christie was laying down, in her negativa position. It was sickening to Xiaoyu. She looked as though she was trying to pose for a magazine like Playboy or something. From the ground Christie delivered a swift kick to Xiaoyu's mid section. Xiaoyu doubled over in pain and soon she passed out.

She woke up in a hospital bed. She was ashamed of herself. Knocked out in one hit, Christie must think that she's a joke. The doctor walked in a few moments later.

"Ms. Ling?"

"Yes?"

"I'll bet you're wondering what happened?" Xiaoyu nodded. "Well you see there were some complications. Are you ready for this Ms. Ling?"

"Yes, I'm ready." she saw the sad look on his face.

"What's wrong what is it? Am I ok?"

"Well you see you're ok but, when you entered the fight you were two months pregnant and you miscarriaged. I'm so sorry Ms. Ling." he paused for a few minutes to let the new information sink in.

"May I ask a question?" he asked courteously.

"Yes." tears filled Xiaoyu's eyes. Even though she knew it was for the best, she still couldn't get over the fact the she'd been pregnant and didn't even know.

"Why did you enter the fight if you were pregnant?"

"I didn't know." Xiaoyu shook her head sadly before bursting out into tears.

"I would never do something like this deliberately!"

"You see, that blow to your midsection was what caused your miscarriage." he paused again which drover her insane.

"I'm afraid that it damaged your womb so badly that now you won't be able to carry children after this or even conceive. I'm very sorry."

"Now we aren't required to tell your parental guardian because you are eighteen so rest assured everything will be ok. "

Xiaoyu was numb she couldn't feel anything anymore. She felt cold and then everything went black.

The next morning Xiaoyu woke up back in her bed. She heard a light knocking at the door. It was Aoi coming in to bring her, her breakfast.

"Morning Ms. Ling."

"Hello Aoi." Xiaoyu began to get up but Aoi stopped her.

"Mr. Mishima has given you the day off from school due to your accident and your loss of the tournament. He send his condolences." Aoi said as she hugged Xiaoyu and set her breakfast on the bed side table.

"Thank you Aoi, for everything."

The rest of the tournament crept by at an amazingly slow rate. She waited patiently and attended all of the matches until the last, Jin's last match. This would decide whether or not he won. She watched intently as Jin beat the old man. Heihachi was finally beaten. Jin had won and now everything would be ok. Xiaoyu got up from her seat and rushed down the stairs to the ring as did everyone else. But when the crowd had finally cleared, he was gone.

This was strange, she was almost certain that he would've wanted to see her once he'd won. She decided that maybe he was going to surprise her later on. Maybe. She went back to Miharu's house that night and they stayed up all night. She decided that it was best to finally come clean to Miharu about Jin, the only part that she'd left out was the part about the devil gene. Miharu completely understood just like she knew she would. They stayed up practically all night.

Xiaoyu stayed with Miharu and her family for the next week. She was waiting patiently for Jin to make his move. She even told Miharu about it. Still nothing happened. Xiaoyu became depressed.

Months passed by. Two months to be exact. Heihachi was now bankrupt and Xiaoyu was living with Miharu and her family. She was no burden, they loved her as if she was their own.

Everything was starting to get better though. Slowly but surely. Xiaoyu had finally given up on Jin, she still loved him but she had given up on him. Miharu had been there to console her the entire way. Xiaoyu was almost certain that she wouldn't have survived this with her best friend, Miharu.

One day, two weeks later, Miharu turned on the tv. It was news, so she changed the channel. It was on every channel. Miharu freaked out and called Xiaoyu into the living room. As soon as Xiaoyu came she attempted to fix the channels but it was some kind of strangely important news. It was important to Japan anyway.

"Here I am standing with Jin Kazama, the now finalized owner of The Mishima Zaibatsu." a young reporter said.

"He has agreed to do and exclusive interview for our network, and our network only. Isn't that right Mr. Kazama?"

"Sure is."

As soon as he spoke Miharu heard a very loud bang sound. She looked next to her. Xiaoyu had fainted, she was knocked out dead cold.

"Xiao!"


	9. Fatal Attraction

Merry Christmas! THIS IS THE END... FINALLY.

Xiaoyu woke up to a cold rag on her forehead and a frantic Miharu. "What's going on? What happened?" she asked.

"Well, you kind of fainted." Miharu looked around nervously.

Xiaoyu glanced back at the tv screen to find that Jin was still on it. Her eyebrows furrowed

and she sat up.

"You ok Xiao?" Miharu placed her hand on Xiaoyu's shoulder. She had to admit that she was worried about her troubled friend.

"I'm fine Mi, why wouldn't I be?" Xiaoyu was looking at the floor so that her bangs covered her eyes. She was furiously trying to fight away the tears underneath and Miharu obviously knew that.

"You are not fine. You haven't been fine for a long time." Miharu hugged her friend. "But if you want to keep it inside then I won't force you." Miharu did her best to comfort her.

"There's only one resolution Mi." Miharu was surprised at how mature she was being. Normally she would've ran upstairs to their bedroom and cried her eyes out for days.

"What?" Miharu asked quickly.

"I have to confront him. I just need closure and then I can move on with my life." Xiaoyu gave her friend a melancholic smile and a soft nod was received.

"I will drive you. Remember Xiao, whenever you need me, I'm there." she kissed the top of her friend's forehead. "You are like my sister, I want you to know that I would do anything for you." Xiaoyu nodded.

"Then we'll go tonight. He should be in his office and I'll go. Thank you Miharu, for everything."

"Go get cleaned up then. We want to wipe it all in this bastard's face." Miharu succeeded in getting a small smile to come through Xiaoyu's tears and it was enough for her as she watched Xiaoyu jet up the stairs.

After about two hours Xiaoyu's primping was finished. When she came down the stairs Miharu couldn't help but smile. Her friend looked beautiful. Xiaoyu was wearing makeup, for the first time in over 4 months, she also took the time to do her hair instead of letting it just be in a pony tail. Her hair had grown quite long by now and it was now to the middle of her back. Xiaoyu had applied lavender eye shadow, a dab of black liner, and sheer pink gloss. Her outfit was even more out of the ordinary. She was wearing a small mini skirt, a revealing halter top, and 3 inch platform heels. Xiaoyu walked down the stairs with a sad smile as she approached her friend.

"Are you sure that you want to do this? Are you ready?" Miharu made sure that her friend was positive.

"I have to." Miharu extended her arm out for Xiaoyu and she gladly took it.

In 20 minutes Miharu pulled up her red nissan in front of the Mishima Zaibatsu, now officially called Kazama Corp.

"Remember Xiao if anything goes wrong then I'm right here or if you change your mind then I've got this baby prepared to peel out." Xiaoyu nodded and mouthed a thanks before stepping out and walking up the many stairs.

She walked up to the door and pushed the buzzer. "Sorry Miss, we are not open at these hours."

"No but you don't understand, I have to see Jin."

"No, you don't understand, no exceptions and his name is Mr. Kazama." said the rude secretary, putting extra emphasis on his title.

"Look lady, I need to see him and I'm coming up whether you like it or not."

"Security!" the lady yelled over the intercom.

"No, let her up." the secretary was overruled by Jin Kazama himself.

The door slightly buzzed and then opened. Xiaoyu reluctantly walked in, she took one last glance at Miharu as she sat in the car before letting the door close behind her. There was a woman waiting for her, no doubt that rude secretary.

"Follow me miss?"

"Ling, Ling Xiaoyu." all of the people in the area turned to look at her when she said her name. This surprised her, how could they know about her?

The woman led her to the elevator, up to the 20th floor. The doors opened and the woman motioned for Xiaoyu to get out, she did so and the doors closed quickly behind her. Leaving her alone in a strangely dark office. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster with each second. She felt breath on her neck as two strong arms engulfed her. With much hesitation, she turned around and pushed him off.

"What's the problem?" Xiaoyu stumbled around in the dark until she fell over what she was guessing was a couch.

"What do you mean 'what's the problem'?" she furiously mocked him. "I haven't seen you for six months straight and what you thought everything would be perfect?" He walked over to her, she couldn't see him in the darkness, only the sound of his footsteps.

Soon he was hovering over her and she tried to push him back but he wouldn't budge. He leaned down to kiss her and at first she responded but then pushed him off. "I came here to do two things."

"And what is that?" he asked impatiently.

"I needed to closure because it's over."

"No, its just beginning..." he moved closer to her.

"Stop!" she yelled and blindly stood up. "I need to tell you something, it's important. And then I'm leaving." she swatted around her just in case he was near her.

"Okay..." he sounded like he was on the other side of the room. But it was impossible, he was just next to her.

"There was a baby Jin..." she trailed off.

"What?" he was astonished, "well where is he?" his voice became excited.

"No, you don't understand. During the tournament it..." she trailed off as she choked on her words. She felt hot tears streak her face and prayed that he didn't know that she was crying.

"What!" he was enraged, "you bitch, you lost my child!" he came rushing at her.

Xiaoyu tried to run from him, but it was useless. She grabbed her cell phone and was about to call Miharu when the glow from it revealed him standing right in front of her. He grabbed it out of her hand and she gulped loudly. He kept walking toward her, she proceeded to back up.

"You're shaking..." he mocked her.

"Stop..." he ignored her.

"It's ok, we'll just have to make another one." he backed her up against the desk. Horror crossed her features. She knew what he was going to try to do.

"I can't."

"I think we can." he smirked. "Very easily in fact." she was now sitting on his desk. He reached over to turn on a small lamp. She instantly saw his eyes, they glowed red and she knew that he was gone. Jin Kazama was lost to the world now and there was nothing that she could do about it.

"I can't have children..." she whispered. "and I would never succumb to you." she spat.

"Oh yeah?" he began to get angry and aggressive and he pulled her to him. He began to kiss her but she smacked him on the face.

"Stop it!" she yelled as she struggled with him. He pulled at her shirt and she cried against him. "I hate you! Stop!" he stopped and looked her in the face.

"You hate me? You fucking hate me!" he grabbed her throat and squeezed tightly as he shook her back and forth. She coughed and her face turned red. Tears came to her eyes and she gripped his hands tightly. She dug her nails into him until he bled. He smiled at this.

"Come on, fight me Xiao! Fight it!" he taunted her and continued to shake her. Suddenly, he heard a snap and her grip on his hands loosened. The red in his eyes disappeared and all that was left now was Jin Kazama. "Xiao?" she fell limp in his arms. "XIAO!" her head slumped to the side.

She was gone.She was dead. He had disposed of the only good thing on his life. He had murdered her with his bare hands.He had snapped her neck, it was broken. He had emotionally broken her the moment he'd met her and now physically. He pulled her lifeless body against him.

"Xiao please no! I'm sorry I'm so sorry..." he yelled against her stomach. "It wasn't me! I would never do this to you." he spoke to her even though he knew that she was gone. He held her to him as he rocked back and forth. "All I ever wanted was you..."

Epilogue:

After that day, Jin Kazama was never the same. He had built a memorial in her honor right next to his mother's and visited it each day. He no longer had any problems with the devil gene. He'd found a cure the day after he'd killed her. If only he could've found it a day sooner, then everything would be okay and she would still be with him. Miharu never forgave him what he'd done and she'd partially blamed herself for letting Xiao go alone. He'd eventually married a woman, but he didn't love her half as much as he'd loved Xiao and he never would. They would never have any children, because Jin felt that since he'd taken away Xiao's life that he shouldn't have one either. His wife would often question him about where he was going when he would visit _her _grave and he would say that he was going out on business. He would never forget her, his angel, Ling Xiaoyu.

A/N: all done!


End file.
